


Untitled

by SomewhereApart



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little pillowtalk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/)**bsg_pornbattle** . Prompt: "Lee-- you need a haircut."

**Title:** _Untitled_  


They’re in Lee’s bed on Colonial One – they try not to frak in the pilots’ quarters if they can help it. After all these years, they take what privacy they can get. Kara’s limbs are still liquid and sweaty from the last shuddering orgasm he gave her, and he’s still heavy on top of her from his, head resting on her chest. He’s toying almost idly with her nipple, rubbing his thumb over it in lazy swirls, giving it slow, gentle squeezes and tugs. It’s good. Not harsh, not toe-curlingly delicious, just… good. Enough to keep her thoroughly frakked body humming with a low buzz of pleasure as she busies herself by drawing her fingertips lightly over his skin.

Goosebumps flare in her wake, and he shivers slightly. They both chuckle, low and throaty, and she turns her head to press a kiss against his but he’s just low enough that all she catches are thick locks of shampoo-commercial hair. Figures.

“Lee,” she sighs, squirming just a little as he squeezes her nipple harder. “You need a haircut.”

Her fingers trail up, up, over the back of his neck and into the aforementioned coif. She’s not positive, but she thinks it might be longer now than hers was when the worlds ended.

“I like it longer,” he murmurs against her skin, turning his head and pressing kisses over the breast he’d been resting against. “Think it makes me look…” His tongue circles her nipple and she arches toward him. “…dashing.”

“Dashing?” she snorts, threading both hands through his hair now and using them to keep his mouth just where she wants it. He nips, sucks, and now her toes are curling after all. “What are you – mm, do that again – what are you, some kind of knight in shining armor?”

“Could be,” his lips tickle her skin. “You in need of one?”

“Never,” she chuckles, and her legs wind around him like clinging vines (when was the last time she saw a clinging vine, she wonders before his teeth are on her skin, nipping gently). Her breath is going shallow now, and she guides him to her other breast, moaning as he takes it eagerly, sucking hard over her sensitive flesh, then teasing it lightly with his tongue. Another hard suck, a light swirl, driving her crazy with the contrast. She runs her fingers through his hair again and again, and truth be told, she likes the feel of it, but it’s so un-Lee that she can’t help gasping, “Let me cut it for you.”

He lifts his head and she’s pleased to see he’s a little breathless too. “What?”

“Your hair. Let me cut it.”

 

This time he’s the one snorting a laugh, shaking his head before lowering his mouth to her breast again. “Not a chance, Kara.”

“Why not?” she breathes, rocking the ache between her legs against the firmness of his hip. “I do mine.”

“Cally did yours,” he corrects. “Ever since the hack job you gave yourself before the end of the worlds. And you thought nobody knew.”

It’s true, and she knows she’s caught, so she just kicks him lightly in the calf and tugs his head back down again. “Still should cut it – mm! _Lee…_ ”

“I’ll tell you what,” he tells her, pushing up until they’re nose-to-nose and grinding his hardness against where she’s wet and ready again. “You stop talking about this, and I promise, as soon as we find a habitable rock, I’ll cut it all off. Deal?”

She snakes a hand between them, guides him inside her and moans, “Deal.”


End file.
